


史蒂夫蛋蛋受难记

by sherlydear



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Civil War Team Iron Man, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear
Summary: Summary灵感来自汤不热。what if线：如果内战时贾维斯也在西伯利亚会怎样呢……两个走向：A线：贾维斯会让托尼冷静下来，事情也许会和平解决。或者就，B线。贾维斯：Sir我相信我们应该踢爆他的蛋蛋。嘿嘿，你知道我要选哪一个。





	史蒂夫蛋蛋受难记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The tragedy of Steve's nuts.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162793) by [Doodlegirl1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlegirl1998/pseuds/Doodlegirl1998). 



> Credits to dear Doodlegirl1998 ~

正文

“罗杰斯，别在这儿跟我胡扯了。你听懂了吗？”

“是的。”

托尼不由自主地倒退几步，他感到一阵眩晕。他是知道的，史蒂夫知道他的父母是怎么被害死的。

托尼现在知道他的父母都遭遇过什么了，他也知道冬日战士怎么杀害了他们两个而史蒂夫从未打算说出真相。

他的心跳沉重地砸在耳边。

赤色在视网膜前燃烧。

但就在他开始动手之前，在他不顾一切地揍上史蒂夫之前，一个再熟悉不过的声音从战甲内响起。

“Sir。”

贾维斯。

三双眼睛齐刷刷地看向战甲，托尼僵在原地，向下看去。

“你还知道什么叫合时宜吗，J？操。”托尼颤抖地咆哮着，他恼怒地发觉泪水不停地夺眶而出，视野被晕开变得模糊起来。

霍华德·斯塔克可没有养过一个爱哭鬼。

然后他想到霍华德根本没有真正养过他。

把他养大的是他妈妈。和贾维斯。

“我知道你想做什么，sir。但我想这并不是最好的处理方法，巴恩斯中士不应该受到指责。――”贾维斯平静地说。

一阵不可置信感包围了他，托尼看向那个刚才播放着任务录像，现在黑乎乎一片的屏幕。“你怎么能这么说？我亲眼看到他杀死了我妈妈！”

史蒂夫向前走了一点，贾维斯的话让他误以为有了底气。“谢谢你，贾维斯。”

“不幸的是，罗杰斯先生，您却无法同样收到致谢。”

史蒂夫的笑容随着贾维斯骤然危险的语气而消退了。“先生，我确信我们应该踢他的下体。”

托尼的脸扭曲出一个阴鸷的微笑，他的腿部重新全副武装，照着史蒂夫两腿中间竭尽全力地猛踢过去。

一阵难以言表的高亢尖叫在西伯利亚基地的上空久久回荡，余音绕梁。

少数几个清楚来龙去脉的人有：托尼，巴基，史蒂夫，特查拉和泽莫。（最后这位大兄弟在整个事故中笑得快瘫痪过去了，特别是当他和特查拉一起看到美国队长弓起腰绝望地伸手去捂蛋蛋的时候。）

后来史蒂夫在暗地里咒骂不停。即使在这件事过了好几个月后，他的男性象征依然无法像从前那样威风堂堂。

Fin.


End file.
